Halloween Treat
by RainingLullaby
Summary: What is Vlad to do when a drunk and dressed up Danny appears at his door on Halloween night and then hits on him? Read to find out.


Hiya everyone! So I am cutting the deadline for posting a fic on Halloween kind of close huh? By like 35 minutes haha. Well I wrote this about...a month ago? I planed on posting it on Halloween, but at the time I wasn't sure. Since I uberly suck and haven't updated either of my chapter fics, I present to you this wonderful and totally pointless smut.

P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom and I am too tired to come up with something clever as to why.

Enjoy

* * *

Vlad stared at the teen before him. The slight smell of alcohol wafted from the younger halfa standing at his doorstep. "Daniel? Just what are you doing here?" He gave the teen a quick head to toe look. "Dressed like that no less?" Danny had on what looked to be dog-ears, or possibly wolf ears, and a tail. His shorts were a grey color with rips and tears. There was no shirt to be seen and black worn converse covered his feet. Fake scars joined real ones covering his body; makeup used to look like blood was placed near some of the fake injuries along with claws and fur covering his hands. Vlad hated to admit it, but the teen caused a pleasant shiver to run through his body at the costume.

Danny grinned cheekily. "Trick o' treat!" He shoved an orange basket, with some candy already in it, to Vlad.

"I don't have any candy, so would you please make your way home?" Danny gave a pout and with a sigh he stepped to the side to let the boy in. Practically skipping inside, the young halfa made his way to the den. Vlad followed closely behind, keeping an eye on the teen and enjoying the view. Just what was the boy up to?

Flopping down on the couch, Danny placed his basket on the coffee table. He gave Vlad a curious look; then his look changed to a sultry grin. "Maybe you can give me something else just as tasty as candy?"

Arousal flared and spit fire through his veins. Keeping his voice level and face as blank as possible, he addressed the teen. "Daniel, I will ask one more time. Why are you here?"

Danny looked thoughtful before answering. "To get a treat from you," he answered giving a goofy grin.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"'Cause it's Halloween, duh," the younger halfa gave him a questioning look.

"I know that. What were you doing before this and why did you come all the way to my mansion in _Wisconsin_?" Despite how much Vlad just wanted to pounce the boy, he wasn't going to let his lust cloud his judgment. He would rather send the teen home then take advantage of him and have Danny hate him for it later.

The boy began crawling on all fours towards Vlad. Taking a deep breath, he used all of his will power to push his arousal and lust aside. "I was at a party and your mansion isn't that far from where it was so I thought I could pay you a visit." Danny licked his lips and wiggled his butt just enough to make it look like his tail was wagging.

Vlad glanced at his watch, his resolve breaking with each move the young hybrid made. "At one thirty in the morning? Where was this party located?"

Putting his hands on the arm of the couch he leaned up closer to Vlad. "Off Berkshire. There were a ton of people there, quite a few were wasted…" Danny trailed off, lost in thought. That would explain where the teen got the alcohol.

Taking a deep breath, Vlad pushed his emotions aside. "Daniel, what are you doing in Wisconsin going to a party?" He was growing impatient with the teen.

"I go to the University of Wisconsin, so why wouldn't I go to a party near there?" There was a confused look on the young halfa's face. That news shocked Vlad and rendered him momentarily speechless. Danny goes to college not even half an hour away from him? Why did he choose to go here?

Just then Danny tackled him to the ground. Straddling Vlad, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Do I get my treat now?" A shiver ran up his spine and a small groan escaped past his throat. Quickly pushing the teen off of him, he grabbed one of Danny's arms and dragged the boy behind him. All smiles, the teen happily followed Vlad. The first guest room he reached he headed straight for the bathroom. Pushing Danny into the shower he turned on the freezing cold water. He stood enough out of the way so the water only hit is arms and the boy.

The young halfa yelped and complained. "Vlad? What the hell?" The fake makeup washed off in rivets as the water sprayed down his body.

"Sobering you up. This seemed to be the quickest way." Vlad felt like he might regret this decision, but he knew he would regret the outcome of it more. The teen struggled a bit before just phasing out of his arms and the shower.

Danny looked upset along with unexpectedly and totally sober. "I'm not drunk! And before you ask, I didn't drink at all. I just poured some alcohol on me so you could smell it. That way you would automatically think I was drunk…" he trailed off looking at the floor while a furious blush flamed across his face.

To say Vlad was confused was an understatement. Raising an eyebrow, he grabbed a towel from the stack and tossed it at Danny. He walked back to the den and heard the boy quickly follow. Taking a seat in a chair, he pointed for Danny to reclaim his spot on the couch. Once the teen was seated, Vlad motioned for him to explain.

While wrapping the towel around his shoulders, Danny took a deep breath. "I…I have been wanting to come see you, but…I was scared and nervous. When somebody invited me to this party, I thought it was my chance…" His eyes locked with sapphire ones, before the teen looked back to the floor. "If I pretended to be drunk then I would know what I was doing and you wouldn't question it too much." An angry glare looked up to him then. "I didn't expect you to throw me under freezing water."

Vlad just became more confused at the words flowing from Danny's mouth. After a second he understood and his eyes widened slightly at the realization. The teen liked him; Danny liked Vlad. He was just too afraid to show it or admit it. His heart pound in his chest and arousal coursed through him. A smirk spread on his face. The teen looked nervous and then shocked when Vlad motioned for him to come over.

Hesitantly, Danny made his way over to him. "Before I begin, just exactly what were you supposed to be?"

Danny startled at the question, obviously confused. When he stuttered Vlad couldn't help but think he was cute. "A-A wolf…um, V-Vlad? Begin what?"

Pulling the teen's face down to his, he whispered against smooth lips. "Begin this," he purred. His lips met Danny's in a slow tentative kiss. The young hybrid tensed slightly before melting into him. Wrapping an arm around the slim waist, Vlad pulled him onto his lap. Danny placed wet fur-covered hands on his chest. The kiss became passionate as their lips moved against each other in more haste. Heat coursed through his body and he slid his hands slowly up the naked torso in front of him.

A small gasp came from Danny at the contact allowing Vlad to gain access to the warm moist cavern. Feeling his arousal grow and gain heat, he explored the mouth. When they pulled back panting he nipped Danny's lower lip earning him a small groan. He moved to the pale neck and began sucking and nipping. A low moan came from the slightly swollen lips above him.

After marking the pale flesh he looked back up into the jewel colored eyes glazed over with lust. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?" With a small nod from the teen, he teleported them onto the cloud like bed in his room. Pushing the still slightly wet young halfa onto the covers he mashed their lips together once more. When Danny's tongue came out to touch his a moan escaped his throat.

Reaching down, he phased off the wet shorts leaving green boxers on the pale skin. He felt the teen kick off his shoes and take off the gloves and then phase off Vlad's shirt, hands pawing at his now exposed chest. Moving to the other unmarked side of Danny's neck, he let his hands roam over the toned torso. As his fingers grazed over the erect buds, lustful gasps came from the body below. "Vlad…don't tease…" he muttered in between heavy breaths.

Vlad chuckled before taking one bud into his mouth and sucking. Arching slightly, Danny moaned at the contact. One hand moving slowly down the teen's torso as Vlad took the neglected bud in his mouth and began the same treatment the other received. When his hand reached Danny's boxers, he traced a line around the straining erection. He bucked his hips and Vlad pulled his hand away. A whine came from the young halfa and he smirked down at him.

Moving down the pale chest, he planted kisses and nips along his way. The closer he got to the bulge, the more Danny began to squirm. Precum was already seeping through the soft material. Glancing up he saw the wolf ears lopsided on raven locks, a faint blush coloring soft cheeks. His arousal pulsed, aching to be released. Ignoring it for now, he locked his midnight blue orbs with the sapphire ones above and licked where the spot of precum was seeping through.

Throwing his head back and moaning, Danny twisted his hands in the silk sheets. Vlad lightly sucked and licked the throbbing erection through the thin material. "Vlad! Ah…please…" Danny moaned. Slowly pulling down the piece of clothing, he kissed and licked the exposed skin earning small moans. He made his way back towards the throbbing erection and licked from the bottom of the shaft to the tip in a slow pace. A low moan escaped parted, panting lips as he placed his hands on the slim hips and held them in place.

Without warning Vlad swallowed the pulsing heat and gave a hard suck. Loud moans filled the room as he sucked, licked and grazed the shaft. His name cried out in between the moans and gasps. When he felt Danny getting close he stopped and pulled up. A small gasping whine came from parted lips as Vlad reached over to the side table and pulled out a bottle. Leaning down he recaptured swollen lips, sucking on Danny's bottom one.

Pouring a generous amount of the clear liquid on his hand, he traced the teen's entrance with a slippery finger. The body beneath him tensed slightly. He whispered soothingly into Danny's ear. "Relax, little badger, it will make it easier."

Slipping in a finger, the teen groaned at the feeling. "Easy…for you…to say," he managed out between breaths. Placing kisses on his forehead, cheeks and nose before making his way back to lips, Vlad steadily moved his finger in and out. When Danny started moaning, he slid in another finger feeling the young hybrid wince slightly.

Whispering sweet nothings and reassuring words into the sensitive ears, he probed gently looking for something. Danny cried out and arched slightly, Vlad smirked at finding the bundle of nerves. "What…was that?" he asked between heavy pants.

Grinning, Vlad thrust his fingers onto the spot once again. "This?" he asked after Danny cried out yet again. A small nod came from the midnight haired teen. "That would be the special spot that will make you scream for more," he replied, voice husky with pleasure. He felt Danny shiver at the response and lust evident in his tone.

Quickly recapturing lips with his, he worked faster to get the teen prepared. When he pulled out his fingers, Danny whimpered and looked at Vlad. The young hybrid had a flash of something in his lust filled eyes and flipped them over. Vlad was now under the teen looking somewhat confused. Danny licked his lips as he phased off Vlad's pants and boxers. Grabbing the bottle, the teen poured some in his hands and then slowly rubbed it on Vlad's erection. A low moan came from his lips as the teen stroked his throbbing arousal. After a few good strokes, Danny positioned his entrance over the pulsing arousal. Using his hand to guide Vlad's member, he slowly sank onto it, a loud moan coming from his throat. Reaching up, Vlad grabbed the wolf ears and threw them onto the floor as the teen continued to take him in.

Danny felt amazing. "Daniel…you're so tight," he panted once he was in to the hilt. After a minute or two of letting him adjust Vlad started rolling his hips, earning a moan from the beautiful half ghost riding him. The tight, smooth heat was better than he ever imagined. Grabbing the slim hips, he helped Danny move up and down on his hard shaft. The young hybrid placed his hands on Vlad's thighs for support. Together they moaned and moved in time to each other's thrusts. It was so erotic to watch Danny ride him, moans falling from his lips in a steady stream as Vlad aimed for the bundle of nerves. Sweat glistened on their bodies and heartbeats stayed at a fast fluttering pace.

He felt himself getting closer and didn't want to cum first. Grasping onto Danny's now neglected member, he pumped in time to the thrusts. A loud cry came from the body above him "Vlad! Oh, Vlad!" Danny panted harder, moving faster.

"Daniel," Vlad said huskily. A few pumps and thrusts later, warm fluid spilled onto his hand and their stomachs. As Danny came his hot walls clamped onto Vlad causing him to cum as well. Rolling their hips together they rode out the orgasm, moans falling from both of their mouths. Once the high was somewhat evaporated, the teen collapsed onto Vlad's chest. When he pulled out, Danny winced slightly. Pulling the young hybrid into his arms, he kissed the damp forehead.

Once their breathing slowed and heartbeats steadied, Vlad rolled them onto their sides and pulled the blanket over them. Danny released a content sigh and snuggled into his chest. Vlad ran his hand through the soft midnight tresses. Thinking the teen was asleep; Vlad was surprised when he spoke up.

"That was the best treat I have ever gotten on Halloween. Can I come to your house every year?" Danny muttered tiredly.

Vlad chuckled. "Of course." He thought for a moment and then smirked. "Only as long as you wear another tantalizing costume like tonight."

Danny laughed. "You liked my costume?"

Humming, he stroked lazy circles on his shoulder. "Yes, but I must admit it, it was more of the amount of skin you revealed that I liked. And the ears and tail of course."

"Then maybe I should have worn my original costume idea."

Vlad waited for him to continue. But he didn't. "And what was your original idea?" Vlad asked curiously. Danny only snuggled closer into his chest, a smile on his face.

"You'll have to wait until next year."

* * *

Tell me what you think! Also, I will be working on my chapter fics in these next two days. I hope to have them both updated within that time period as I am off of work now that Halloween is over. See ya in another story!


End file.
